VVV Realized
by WriterforLife29
Summary: An AU where the VVV Plan is successfully put into motion and the students of Sakimori are militarized in order to compete with Dorssia's forces. Haruto and L-elf meet under slightly different circumstances. The students aren't helplessly oblivious and the secrets of the magius aren't quite a secret. HIATUS
1. Combatant Students

Rows of cadets stood in perfectly straight lines before their commander. They were split between the different sections - pilots, engineers, bridge officers, and medics.

"You've done well these years of training. And now you may put that training to good use, for your country! We will show those Dorssians that we are not to be trifled with!"

The cadets saluted. The air around them was filled with excitement, fear, anger, and some were even just indifferent. Now was finally the time for battle.

_Four years ago..._

Module 77 sat happily as an area of peace, belonging to the coalition of nations that is JIOR. They governed under laws that prohibited actions of war and the development of weapons of mass destruction. Compared to the militant Dorssia and the aggressive ARUS, JIOR was practically a utopia. But there was a secret of Module 77, one that only the citizens knew of and was kept by heavy censorship of the WIRED.

All of the adults were military personnel, whether it was combatant or research. Dorssia had become more hostile in recent years and JIOR had discovered an interesting bit of technology not previously known. The children were the center of it all. The plan was to train them in order to fight with these new weapons. In order to do so, the parents of these children each signed a contract.

Their births were not entirely natural. While the mothers did carry them in their bellies, before that the embryo was created by artificial insemination. The scientists altered each and everyone before implanting it into the mother. Their genes were manipulated to fit the needs of the weapons. Of course, the children themselves were unaware of this, living innocently.

It was only revealed at the age of thirteen, when they would begin their training. All had the aptitude to fight, but of course not all wanted that. Most would go to the other sectors. There was only one person in the entire population with a special designation. Tokishima Haruto.

His father, Tokishima Soichi, was head of research. Of the five weapons created, one was special and needed a certain kind of pilot. Haruto's DNA was changed so drastically, meaning he was the only one who could do it. His father told him so on his thirteenth birthday, along with everything else JIOR was hiding from the world. It had shocked the boy to learn this and his first thought was to seek out his friend Shoko.

But quickly he realized that she had turned thirteen months ago and probably already knew, and had hidden it from him for this long. Haruto didn't like the idea of learning how to fight. He didn't understand the reason for it until a few months into his training when an atrocity happened. Dorssia had attacked a small part of ARUS, killing thousands.

JIOR offered assistance in way of giving refuge to survivors, but otherwise remained neutral. The time had not yet come to play their hand. However that was enough to shock Haruto into action. Since then he tried his best to be worthy of the position given to him.

Preparation began at thirteen, where the children would take up "extra curricular activities". These would be after school training sessions. Once they entered high school, most subjects were on the topic of military protocol, battle strategies, and learning about the technology in tandem with subjects such as math and science. Again, after school clubs would be covers for exercises.

The most important test was one that chose pilots and decided one's ability. Haruto knew upon entering high school that he would be piloting Unit I, but still did his best on the exam. It was broken into two parts - the first written, the second a simulation. The results had been decided and the student's scores were up for viewing. Haruto saw his name at the very top. It was an unfamiliar sight. He was now fourteen and would soon be fighting a battle he'd never imagined.

An arm hung around his shoulder. "I'd expect no less from Dr. Tokishima's kid."

"Cut it out senpai. You make it sound like I cheated."

Haruto looked at his upperclassman, Inuzuka Kyuma, a second year. "My results the same as last year", he said forlornly. In the simulation he always did well, but the written part always got him.

"It's not so great, I bet, being a pilot", Haruto tried to comfort him, but he really didn't know.

He hadn't been inside one of those things yet. And hopefully he never would. JIOR had maintained peace for this long. The citizens were required to complete active military service for three years after turning eighteen. With any luck, Haruto would get to be twenty-one without ever going into battle.

The next few months of his life remained unchanged. He went to school, learned hand to hand combat as well as how to fight in his robot. Haruto was the only pilot for a while. It wasn't until he was a second year that his upperclassman, Inuzuka was announced as a pilot. The proctors recognized not only his practical skills but also his closeness with Haruto. They inferred that their friendship would help them during a skirmish.

They went through half the school year without incident until Dorssia made another move. This time they attacked a JIORan module very close to them and Module 77 knew they were next. A hasty ceremony very similar to a graduation scene was had that very day.

"We have only chosen two pilots out of the five needed. But this is a dire situation. We have chosen the other three based on their most recent scores and compatibility with each unit."

Everyone was tense, wondering who would be chosen. Some prayed to be picked, others wanted nothing to do with it.

"Unit III, Yamada Raizo. Unit IV, Rukino Saki. Unit VI, Renbokoji Akira. It is only a matter of time before the enemy is at our door. Cadets! To your stations!"

They saluted before hurrying off to prepare. Haruto and Inuzuka went off to the pilot locker rooms to get changed. There they met up with Yamada Raizo. He looked to them with a prideful grin.

"Ready to beat the shit out of some Dorssians?"

"We're fighting to protect our home. Not just fight", Haruto said. He took out the simply designed pilot uniform used for simulations when a man entered the boy's locker room, followed by three other men who carried suitcases.

"Professor Kibukawa", Inuzuka addressed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your official suits and tell you what will happen once you step into a Valvrave." The other men opened up the suitcases and handed the boys their uniforms.

They came in red, blue, and yellow. The glimpses they got of the mechas showed that they were accented in the same color.

"Once you get in the seat you'll be asked to give up your humanity. If you want to pilot and fight for JIOR, you must accept."

The students nodded solemnly. One of the first things they were taught was how one's body changed. They would become immortal and incapable of dying, along with the ability to possess bodies. It was enough to make some steer clear of the robots entirely. So far the Valvraves had been unused and no one had been turned, but that would be the case for much longer.

"Once you're dressed report to your assignment."

He left them to get dressed and at the same time Saki was getting the same briefing from a female officer while she changed. Renbokoji Akira was unaccounted for. Minutes later, the four of them stood before their robots, ready for battle.

"Where is Renbokoji?!"

The other pilots saluted at their commanding officer, Ichijo Testuya. He was a stern man in his forties with hair beginning to gray. He looked to the young adults who he would be seeing off and frowned at the missing pilot.

"We don't know where they are sir", Inuzuka spoke up. "I can't speak for Yamada and Rukino but Haruto and I aren't familiar with Renbokoji."

"Maybe...they got lost?", Haruto suggested.

Saki rolled her eyes at that. Haruto was built up as someone chosen as a pilot before even taking the test but he didn't seem like much to her.

"Who cares about the deserter? We can handle this with just four! I could do it on my own!", Yamada bellowed. Right after he did, a force hit that made the whole module shake. The power went out before switching to emergency generators, giving the room a green glow.

Inuzuka nodded. "We can't waste time. We have to launch now."

Commander Ichijo nodded in consent and they were lifted into their Valvraves. The hatches closed and they were presented with the question. Saki and Yamada accepted without the smallest bit of hesitation. For Inuzuka it only took a moment. Haruto took a second more. He didn't like confrontation. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he was the only one that could do it.

And if he didn't, that just meant more people would be killed. Haruto answered 'yes' and with that, his humanity was taken. The weapons were activated and after checking the systems they were launched. Haruto and Saki were immediately deployed above ground while Yamada and Inuzuka were transported to the runway to be be dispatched outside the module.

"Units I and IV, you will engage the enemy units that have invaded the module. III and V, you will protect the breach from any further intruders", Ichijo explained.

Kibukawa looked at him strangely. "Sir, I thought it was agreed that Tokishima and Inuzuka should work close together?"

"That was when they were the only pilots and it was a simulation. But Yamada's a loose cannon and Rukino's fickle. Hopefully this coupling will balance them out. And someone find Renbokoji!"

It was at that moment that gunshots rang out on the control room. As two fell to the floor, the rest grabbed their guns at shot at the door. It was only opened by a crack and they couldn't see who was shooting at them.

"The targets aren't here anymore", a voice said from behind the door. "Let's move."

It was quiet for a moment before Commander Ichijo spoke again. "Go after them! And capture whoever that is!"

Kibukawa frowned. "I'll go look for Renbokoji", he said, leaving after the squad of officers off to catch the gunman.

Meanwhile, outside Haruto and Saki were working in tandem to defeat the opposing force that had entered the module. The Dorssians were surprised by their readiness and fell quickly. Haruto didn't expect to work so well with a stranger, but their moves synchronized perfectly. Inuzuka had a tough time keeping Yamada on task.

"Their ship is right there! I can see it. I could probably hit it with one blast-"

"And then what? We don't know how many they have in their fleet. If you attack, are you prepared to take down a whole army by yourself?" Inuzuka's tone was firm. While he appreciated his partner's enthusiasm, it wouldn't do well to lose an Valvrave on its first sortie. A few had tried to get passed them but Yamada made short work of them. Inuzuka barely had to do anything besides use his shield a few times when the hot head was busy with an opponent.

The Dorssian ship began to move away and Inuzuka sighed in relief. It was then that their commander appeared on the communication screen. "Yamada, Inuzuka, return to base. The enemy has retreated."

"Yes sir!"

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, barely got to do any fighting."

Saki and Haruto received the same message once their adversaries were dealt with. Units I and IV flew back towards the school when Haruto noticed something.

"Rukino-san, you go ahead."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I uh...I overheated. I need to rest for a bit to cool down. I'll be right behind you in just a few minutes."

Saki didn't completely believe him. But if he wanted to disobey an order, it was none of her business. She continued on and left Haruto alone. He landed and opened the hatch. After getting out, he looked around.

"I could've sworn I saw someone around here."

He heard it before he saw it but his training kicked in and he dodged just in time to see a the glint of a knife. Haruto got into a fighting position and saw that he had been attacked by someone wearing a student uniform. He looked Dorssian. And that silver hair was what caught his eye before.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you behind all of this?"

He just smirked and put his knife away. "I'm Captain L-elf of Dorssian Special Forces", he as he took out a gun and aimed.

Haruto was speechless and his eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. The pilot dodged and lunged, going for a punch. He missed but was able to knock the gun out of L-elf's hand. They traded blows, neither gaining or losing and it looked like it might go on for a while when suddenly a bullet went through the side of Haruto's head. He fell to the ground and L-elf turned to see his squad, a group of four other young men.

"Why are you playing around with a JIORan when we have a job?"

A blonde one grinned and stuck his hands into his pockets. "A-drei's no-nonsense as usual", he referred to the one that took the shot.

"I wasn't playing", L-elf denied.

"So he was really giving you that much trouble?" A-drei looked to the dead pilot and then to the robot. "We've underestimated them."

The one with glasses stepped forward. "In any case, the other Valvraves have already returned to the school. We should take this one and report back."

They all froze at the sound of the corpse moving. Haruto stood on shaky feet before regaining his balance. There was blood but the wound where he had been shot was gone. The Dorssian teens looked on with varying expressions. Their shock quickly disappeared and they turned their guns on him, excluding L-elf who hadn't retrieved his yet.

Haruto looked confused himself, unsure of what had happened. He remembered the contract for piloting a Valvrave and the word used to describe what he now was - magius. Before he could take another step and provoke them, they were surrounded by the other three units.

"Put down your weapons and surrender", Inuzuka demanded.

L-elf and the others exchanged glances before nodding and disarming themselves. A helicopter landed away from them and officers got out, apprehending and handcuffing the Dorssians. Only when they were being carried off by copter and Saki and left along with Yamada, did Inuzuka go to Haruto and make sure he was alright.

"I don't hurt...But I feel strange...I mean, it hurt when I got shot but only for a moment. Then I was awake."

Inuzuka brushed aside his hair to look at his scalp. If it weren't for the blood there'd be no evidence of a bullet going through. "Well, you seem fine now. But you should still go to the infirmary once you return. Can you pilot on your own? You can hitch a ride with me while a crew picks up Unit I."

Haruto shook his head. "No. I'm fine. If I'm going to go on like this, I should get used to dying."

* * *

**i'm not sure what pairings i'll go with, if any. i'm leaning toward harueru, but we'll see.**

**and shoko does have a roll in this, it's just not seen yet. basically, i hope to cover each episode by chapter, just an alternate telling in this universe. so we'll see where it takes us.**


	2. Beyond Political Alignments

Being watched and scrutinized was nothing new to the Dorssian squad, it was the JIORan students who were having trouble grasping the situation. The prisoners had been brought in and locked in a cell that was not only guarded but had a surveillance camera. In addition, their arms and legs were bound. They didn't want to take any chances. The pilots watched but there wasn't much action.

"The Dorssians actually sent in children to do this...", Haruto frowned.

"Don't be so soft", Saki scolded. "They're probably not much older than us...Wherever you go the older generation uses the younger. It's nothing new."

"What were they after?", Haruto asked.

"The Valvraves, of course", Inuzuka said. "With them, Dorssia would be unstoppable. They might even take over all of humanity."

"We'll be interrogating them one by one to make certain", Commander Ichijo told them. "Once we find out what they were doing here, we'll be able to decide what to do with them. For now, you all need to go in for your after-battle check ups. AND HAS ANYONE FOUND RENBOKOJI?!"

* * *

Cameras were watching them intently. Their wrists were cuffed and their legs were bound. All glanced at each other for a moment once they were brought in but then kept their heads down. X-eins began to tap his foot. A-drei replied by tapping his finger against his chair. L-elf clinked his handcuffs together. H-neun hummed rhythmically and was interrupted by Q-vier blowing rapsberries.

Their movements stopped the moment the door opened and one was taken for questioning. Q-vier was taken first and brought into another room, though he was still cuffed and bound. Once he was gone and the door was closed again, the rest continued their conversation.

* * *

Kibukawa looked at Haruto's vitals. Nothing abnormal and he wasn't injured. But Haruto was the pilot of Unit I, which meant he had to supply runes to the Valvraves. He sat on the operating table, wearing his non-combat uniform.

"You'll need to replenish your runes before the next fight. You're not running low but I'd prefer to keep you at a full tank."

"Alright."

"Ah, the stock is still in the research lab. I'll be right back."

With that, Kibukawa left Haruto alone. He kicked his legs lazily, thinking about the captives. Were they scared? Being imprisoned in enemy territory wasn't the best situation to be in. As he waited, he saw one being led by some cadets. Haruto got off the table and approached them.

"Has he already been interrogated?", he asked.

"Yes."

"Good", Saki said, coming out of the other check up room. "Haruto, jack him."

"Eh?"

The cadets surrounding the Dorssian prisoner looked surprised as well.

"If you take over his body, you can infiltrate them and get some information. I'm assuming their questioning didn't yield much."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're our leader. You need to take the lead. Unless you want to force a lady to take possession of a male body." In truth, Saki had no issues with it. She just preferred to get Haruto to do the job. It was something she was instigating without permission from their commander, after all. Haruto had to agree with her thinking. If she was right, and they didn't get enough information from them, what better way to get them to spill than under the best disguise?

The person in question was unusually quiet considering they were discussing taking over his body. But his mind was whirring, trying to make sense of it all and come up with a plan. The cadets looked uncertain and Haruto just smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take responsibility for this. Just hold him for me."

They did as they were told and Haruto finally looked the person in the face. Silver hair and cold eyes. He looked at Haruto with such intensity that he was taken aback at first. He was nervous or was it excitement at getting to use this ability for the first time? He didn't realize how long he was taking until Saki shoved him.

"Are you going to gaze lovingly into his eyes all night?"

"I'm sorry." Haruto steeled himself and put his hands on the other's shoulders. He leaned forward and bit into his neck gently. It was a strange experience for the other male, he was sure, but the least he could do is not hurt him. His eyes opened and he saw things from a different perspective. And his own body was being held up by Saki. He was led back to the holding room and sat down in the chair, looking around at the others. The one sitting next to him sighed.

"They've questioned us all, is there any point in being silent anymore?"

"H-neun is right. What's your decision, captain?"

Haruto didn't even realize he was the one being addressed but it was fine, since another spoke up.

"The JIORans have the means to defeat Dorssia with these machines. They have a real chance of winning and overthrowing the militant rule."

"So the prince really wants to regain his place on the throne?", the one with glasses glared.

"A-drei, are you a traitor?", the redhead asked, but he seemed more excited at the prospect than upset.

"You all understand our country's situation. Who are you loyal to? Our homeland? Or our armies?"

"I agree", H-neun leaned back in his chair. "How much have we sacrificed to them? And for what? What matters is our people. Don't you think so, L-elf?"

Haruto answered a moment late, figuring out they were asking him. Luckily it just looked like he was really thinking about it. "I think...I think that the people are most important. More than military."

"Then we're agreed?", A-drei asked.

"Going against the Dorssian military? It could be the best fight ever!"

"This isn't about fighting, Q-vier. It's about ending the fight. X-eins", A-drei looked to the one member who didn't appear to be pleased with this turn of events. "We won't force you to do anything. It's your choice. But you should understand as well as the rest of us-"

"Commander Dressel has taught us great things-"

"Cain is a man worthy of our respect. But the people in charge of our country...taking away rights, making children fight, censorship, public executions, is this the Dorssia you want?"

X-eins didn't reply right away. He looked to the faces of each of his companions. Then let out a breath. "If we fail we won't just be put to death."

"We won't fail", A-drei said confidently.

"So", Haruto spoke up without being addressed for once. "You guys-us-we will work with the JIORans to take down Dorssia?"

"It sounds like we're all in", H-neun said with a grin.

Haruto smiled and judging by their reactions, it was uncharacteristic for this person called L-elf. But with this, his acting job was over.

"Saki, you're out there, right? You can open the door", he called out.

The door opened and she carried Haruto's body inside. He bit into his neck and went back, standing on his own and stretching around. The Dorssians watched in confusion.

"What...what did you do to me?", L-elf's voice was groggy and he blinked.

"Did they just take possession of someone's body?", A-drei, accused, his eyes narrowing. "And spy on us?"

"It was necessary", Saki said. "Now we know your intentions, right Haruto?"

He nodded. "They plan to align themselves with us. They're on our side."

X-eins frowned. "If you expect us to go along with you after what you just did-"

"Interesting", L-elf interrupted. "Can you do that to anyone? At any time? Is it a JIORan modification or just the pilots?"

Before Haruto could answer, Saki cut him off. "That's classified information. At least until we can be certain you're loyal."

"That's fair", A-drei said. "We were enemies just moments ago. We have to earn trust."

Saki smiled in satisfaction and left along with Haruto. They reported to their commander and he certainly gave them an earful for doing unauthorized things before commending them on their actions. And the search still continued for Renbokoji Akira.


	3. L-elf's New Roommate

"SO WE'RE JUST TRUSTING THESE DORSSIAN DOGS!?"

Inuzuka struggled to hold Yamada back from attacking the other soldiers. L-elf and the others had been brought to the debriefing room.

"They've agreed to work with us. They want to fight Dorssia", Haruto defended them.

"LIKE HELL! They're just spies! They've got you all fooled!"

_Slap_

Yamada stood there struck and touched his cheek. His shocked eyes looked to Saki who was frowning disapprovingly.

"Stop yelling so rudely. If they are spies THEN we can kill them. I don't trust them either. But if we want the advantage in this war, they'll give it to us."

"But, do we really need one?", Inuzuka had let go of Yamada and crossed his arms. "We were able to hold that attack off with just the four of us."

"That one ship is not all that Dorssia has. They'll be back with more. We need to be prepared", Haruto said. "If we're all in agreement, we can get ready for the next attack."

The attention turned to the ex-enemies. L-elf and his squad were sitting at the table, watching the exchange silently. Finally, Haruto and the others sat down as well, just as their commander came in.

"I don't know what they teach you over in Dorssia but over here, we value loyalty. Any assistance you offer will be appreciated but know that if I sense any betrayal it will be the end of you. Your quick decision to abandon your country already makes me suspicious. Don't make me right."

Commander Ichijo took his seat at the head of the table and looked to all the faces staring up at him. They had indeed held off the first attack but it wasn't enough.

"Dorssia has taken control of JIOR's other modules. This is the only one that has held out. They will be back before long and now they know what kind of weapons we have."

"They don't know about Unit V yet", Inuzuka pointed out. "That's still an ace we have for now."

"They don't know about Unit I's other features either." Kibukawa came in and plopped into an empty seat. "There's a side of it that's revealed once it gets hot enough. Did your father tell you about it?"

Haruto shook his head. "Well, he told me that once I go beyond six hundred and sixty six on the heat gauge, 'something incredible' will happen. But he never told me exactly."

"Before thinking of Dorssia, we need to consider ARUS", L-elf said.

A-drei nodded. "He's right. That's where our next move should lie."

"ARUS has nothing to do with this", Inuzuka said. "They're neutral."

"You think they'll ignore this? One country attacking another? Dorssia has gone against ARUS before and now is the time to find out if ARUS is our friend or enemy", A-drei laid it out.

"How do we do that?", Haruto asked.

"We wait", L-elf stood up from his seat. He stuck his hands into his pockets. "We let ARUS make the first move. If they come to us on peaceful terms, we can discuss an alliance. If they arrive to fight with Dorssia then we'll be ready." He walked towards the door only to have Yamada block his way.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?", he glared.

"To take stock of your base. We need to know what we're working with." As L-elf spoke, A-drei, Q-vier, X-eins, and H-neun stood up to join him.

"You think we're just gonna let you do what you want and go where you want?!"

"Yamada is right." Commander Ichijo got up from his seat and held his hands in front of him. "While you have agreed to assist in our cause, I can't just trust you so easily. You'll each be accompanied by one of our pilots at all times. We'll arrange a bunk situation."

There were no objections to that, but Saki spoke up for something else. "You say we'll be accountable for one each. But there's five of them and four of us."

The commander's jaw tightened. "Someone better get me news on Renbokoji's whereabouts in the next five minutes or they will be considered AWOL!"

With that, the commander left the room first, leaving the pilots alone with the Dorssians. Kibukawa stuck his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. He paired up the two different groups and changed their room assignments. Before, Haruto was rooming with Inuzuka, Yamada was with his friend Nobu, and Saki was in the same room as Aina, a fellow classmate.

Now the room assignments were as such, Haruto and L-elf, Inuzuka and Q-vier, Yamada and X-eins, Saki and A-drei, and finally Akira and H-neun, whenever she decided to show up. A-drei expressed some concerns with sharing a room with a female but Saki quickly nipped that in the bud. Haruto packed his things away and went to his new room. L-elf was already there, sitting at one of the desks.

"Um, do you prefer the top or bottom bed?", Haruto asked.

"I have no preference. Take what you please."

He entered completely and put his things on the bottom bunk. Just then, he felt something strange. Haruto fell to his knees and began to pant. L-elf looked at him with a touch of confusion. He got up and approached him slowly.

"What's the matter?", he put a hand on the pilot's shoulder.

Haruto suddenly turned and pushed L-elf to the floor. His strength was too much and all of his struggling was in vain. Just as the door to their room opened, Haruto sank his teeth into L-elf's neck and he screamed.


	4. The Pilot is a Girl

What was this feeling? This powerful hunger from deep within him. It couldn't be satisfied with stew or any other food. But when he sank his teeth in, he felt relieved. His mind was no longer clouded by the intense desire to feed. It was replaced by a sudden pain in his head. Haruto put a hand to it and realized he'd been struck. But by whom and for what reason?

He heard someone struggling and turned. Yamada was holding back one of the Dorssians, A-drei? He looked really angry but Haruto couldn't figure out why. Did he do something wrong? He must have been the one to hit him just now.

"What the hell where you doing to L-elf! Let go of me!", he barked the last statement to Yamada.

"I'm not letting you attack Tokishima a second time!"

"Oi, oi, you two", Inuzuka stepped in. "The most important thing is figuring out what happened."

Haruto looked around and saw L-elf was lying on the floor, his clothes disheveled a little but otherwise uninjured. This guy was trained just as much as Haruto, maybe even more experienced. What force could bring him down? He opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up, glaring at at Haruto.

"You bit me."

"Huh?", Haruto blinked.

"You grabbed me and bit me", L-elf spoke more clearly. He stood up and fixed his clothes.

"Why would you do that?", A-drei asked. "Is it some kind of JIORan kink?"

"Kibukawa-sensei probably has an answer. Haruto wouldn't do something like that on purpose", Inuzuka defended his friend.

Hearing the doctor's name made Haruto remember. "It's the runes...I'm supposed to take them to help power the Valvraves. I was waiting to refuel, but I didn't get to..." Saki's plan had interrupted his session after coming back from the mission.

"That's why I attacked L-elf." He faced his victim. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

L-elf frowned as if he didn't really believe him, then turned to the group of boy by the door. "Why are you here?"

A-drei answered first. "I wanted to check on you, L-elf."

"And I wasn't gonna let any of these Dorssians outta my sight" Yamada added.

"Kibukawa-sensei wanted me to find Haruto, probably to get his rune fill but that's not necessary anymore", Inuzuka said.

"I should see him anyway." Haruto stepped out was about to walk towards his goal when Saki rounded the corner. "Come on you three. We're all wanted in the launch bay."

They all followed, the Dorrsians included. The other three were already there, before the commander. And Shoko. Upon their arrival, she ran up and hugged Haruto.

"Congrats on your first mission! You did so well! I'm glad you came back safely. You too, senpai", she smiled at Inuzuka.

Shoko had made a place for herself on the bridge, along with the other students who monitored them during dispatch. But eve though she was where she was supposed to be, Haruto wondered why she was here when the commander summoned them.

"Come on", Shoko grabbed his hand and led him away. Commander Ichijo walked beside them and the rest of the group followed. They stopped when they came to Unit VI.

"What are we doing here?", Saki asked, crossing her arms. "This thing is useless without its pilot, isn't it?"

"That's just the thing", Shoko replied. "I found the pilot."

Ichijo nodded. "Renbokoji Akira was found here soon after our debriefing."

"After you guys came back, she was still missing", Shoko began. "So I looked for her with Kibukawa-sensei and...", she paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I convinced her to come here. Since I did, she hasn't left the cockpit."

Inuzuka put his hands on his hips. "So they're a girl, huh? You think they're related to the student president Renbokoji?"

"Get some rest and report to the bridge tomorrow morning at 0900 hours", the commander ordered. "That is when we will discuss our next step."

The group of teenagers looked on for him to elaborate, but Yamada was the first to speak up.

"Our next move should be bringing the fight to those bastards!"

"It will have nothing to do with Dorssia", Ichijo said to their surprise. "Tomorrow we will consider ARUS and their position in this war."


	5. Sakimori Shops

While Haruto and the others waited and got settled in with their new roommates, the politicians over in ARUS were deliberating. Everyone had seen the glorious meha suits fighting against the Dorssian invasion. Young JIORans who had not yet learned of their country's secret had recorded what they could and posted it to the WIRED. It was allowed past the censors and had been seen by the other modules.

Now they had a decision to make. They could side with Dorssia, who had attacked them in the recent past. But there was no guarantee that Dorssia wouldn't try and engulf them in the process. The other option was JIOR but they not only withheld secrets that violated a treaty but used a high school as a base, where children were. It wasn't an easy choice and they couldn't afford to remain neutral.

"I think we should go with Dorssia on this one. They've proved themselves to be formidable. As far as JIOR goes, they were only able to save one module", one man made his opinion known to the president.

"I disagree", another spoke up. "Dorssia has been hostile to us before. We should put our faith into these new machines that JIOR has made."

Jeffery Anderson, the president was reviewing some of the video captured of the fight within the module. Satellites had picked up a battle on the outside of it as well. His cabinet continued to discuss the pros and cons of either side before he claimed their attention.

"Our biggest enemy right now is Dorssia. Which means JIOR has the potential to be a powerful ally. We will offer our aid to them."

With that affirmation, the meeting disassembled to figure out just how they would provide assistance to the rising military power.

* * *

Module 77 had changed to a state of war. Not much was different, but the government was preparing a press release to explain the situation to their own citizens. Prime Minister Sashinami Ryuji was working on a speech. It had to be said in a way that kept JIORans on their side, despite a majority of them being kept in the dark about the operations being conducted with students.

Meanwhile, a new day had begun and the Valvrave pilots were getting more acquainted with their new roommates. Haruto watched L-elf from his bunk while the other sat at a desk, typing something away on a tablet.

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Haruto flustered and tried to look like he wasn't just boring holes into L-elf's head for the past five minutes. L-elf could only sigh, thinking only a JIORan would be this indirect.

"I was just wondering...why they would put us together like this. If it was random, or..."

"You are Tokishima Haruto. Your father is the scientist heading the VVV project and you are the lead pilot. I am the captain of my squad. It only makes sense that we are together."

"I'm not really a leader", Haruto denied. In most situations, he deferred to Inuzuka for guidance. Perhaps that would change, considering it really was a war now. But Haruto wasn't sure if he was ready for that. "What about the others?"

"I don't yet know the other pilots well enough to determine why they were paired in such a way", L-elf admitted. Surely there must be a reason that he wasn't realizing yet. But it didn't matter. He'd understand soon enough.

Inuzuka and Q-vier got along fine. The younger was a little enthusiastic about fighting but other than that, Inuzuka saw no problem with him. Yamada never let his eyes off of X-eins and he kept looking for a reason to punch the Dorssian in the face. Although X-eins had yet to give him one. The atmosphere in Saki and A-drei's room was tense through a constant back and forth of haughty comments.

H-neun had his room to himself for a while before going back to the robot to ask when Akira was going to come down and go to bed. She didn't answer and he left it at that. Shoko had noticed decided to enact a plan. She went to Haruto first and entered without even knocking.

"You need to kick that bad habit", he scolded without any real fire behind it. He could never be mad at her, truly. "What if we were changing?"

"I've seen it all before", Shoko declared unashamed.

"That's not a good reason! And what about L-elf?"

Shoko looked to the young man as if just now noticing him and blinked. "I haven't seen him naked before."

"That's why you shouldn't go in without knocking."

"You just said that wasn't a good enough reason!", she argued.

"Forget it. Why are you here?", Haruto asked.

"I want us to have a party. To welcome our new guests and to celebrate a victory!"

He had to smile at that. It was just the thing she would do. "It might be a little early to call all of this a success, but you're right. At the very least, we should welcome the Dorssians."

"Great! And since you guys are already paired, I split the shopping list." Shoko handed Haruto a small sheet of paper. "With our allowances combined, we should be able to get everything."

Haruto looked at the list, she was right. As (previously) reserve officers, they all received payment for services. It might go up, given that they were now active duty. Then he caught something Shoko had said.

"If we're shopping in pairs, who are you going with?"

Shoko didn't answer immediately, almost like she was unsure what to say for once. She took a breath. "I'll go with that H guy. Akira is supposed to be his roommate, but she won't come out of her Valvrave. I was hoping she'd come out with a party happening. So I was gonna go with that H guy."

"I see. That's great. She'll probably feel really happy. Where are we going to have the party?"

"In the hangar."

"I think that'll be a little...with no artificial gravity..."

"What's wrong with a zero-g party?", Shoko asked in all seriousness. Floating around with food coming right to your face sounded like a good way to socialize with her new friends. The look on Haruto's face said he didn't agree. And he was usually right about these things. "Fine. I can rig it so we'll have gravity in the hangar", she conceded.

"Then we'll get going", Haruto said.

"Party is tonight at eight, don't be late!", she told him before skipping off.

Haruto pocketed the list and stepped into his shoes. He saw that L-elf hadn't moved from his desk.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I never agreed to this."

"You should come and help out if you want to come to the party", Haruto said.

"I never said I was going."

"Don't you want to get out and see everything that our Module has to offer? Have you ever even been to JIOR?"

"I've been in missions that took place on JIORan soil on Earth." L-elf almost scoffed at Haruto implying that he needed some culture.

Haruto looked at the list. He could probably get it all on his own. "I'll go by myself then." He grabbed his wallet and started to leave. "You're still invited though." With those words he let the door slide closed behind him and made his way out of the school and off the campus. L-elf sighed and went over him, catching up effortlessly.

"You're coming?"

"It's a good idea to scout the area and know what I'm working with." Maps could only tell him so much, he reasoned. And there was always the possibility that some parts were outdated. Whatever the reason, Haruto was glad L-elf had changed his mind. The other pairs had already gotten to work.

Despite their personalities, Yamada and X-eins got along pretty well. With a list given to them, they both agreed to go and get what was needed. Yamada was up for celebrating and X-eins figured it would be a good way to get a closer look at the city. The only time they disagreed was when Yamada paused in front of a sex shop.

"We don't need anything from here."

"I'm just lookin'. I'm just lookin'."

They were quickly shooed away by the manager who didn't want teens loitering in front of her store. Yamada sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then he looked over to calm and collected X-eins.

"Do they got places like that over in Dorssia?", he asked.

The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses at the question. "I am certain it does. Although I have never seen it for myself, those sort of establishments exist all over."

"I guess there's still the WIRED for that kind of stuff if ya really want it", Yamada stretched his arms behind his head.

X-eins declined replying to that. Even if such materials existed, Dorssia had banned pornographic online sites longer ago. It mattered very little to him. X-eins had no interest in that sort of thing. They continued on their way to finish Shoko's list.

A-drei and Saki were as tense as before. A-drei was opposed to everything about her, from rooming with a female to her choice in part decorations. In his mind, it was inappropriate for the two of them to share a room and blue stripes on a green background was just garish.

"What are we celebrating? A clown's birthday?", he jabbed.

"And I suppose the Dorssian would have a better sense of color for a party. Just so you know, it's not a public execution."

Normally, Saki would ignore him. She'd had her fair share of people insulting her and her decisions to let most of it roll off her back. But this guy was irritating in such a way that she had to put him in his place and have him admit that she was right.

Inuzuka pushed the cart around while Q-vier sat inside, playing his game while calling off items on the list. They worked together well, although the elder had the suspicion that a few items weren't actually on the list. In a rare lapse of focus, Inuzuka was able to swipe the list from him.

"Hey!", Q-vier protested and tried reaching for it.

"I knew it. These things aren't what Shoko asked for."

"Who cares?", he shrugged. "They all looked good to me."

"We're using my money, so I'll decide what looks good." Inuzuka resumed pushing the cart while picking items himself, not fooled at all when Q-vier tried to sneak things in, which led to some words at the register. In the end, he conceded to a few snacks and their shopping was done.

Shoko was having more fun than she'd expected, going shopping with H-neun. He was surprisingly sociable, which suited her great. It was very hard to believe that he was a hardened enemy soldier when he was playing with puppies in a pet store window. They'd gotten a little sidetracked in their shopping quest but they still had enough time to spare.

"Hey, do you think that girl is nervous about sleeping in the same room as a guy?", he asked while rubbing one puppy's belly.

Shoko was playing gently with the ears of another. "Nonono! Akira isn't like that!", she defended the girl quickly. "It's just..."

"Just?", H-neun urged.

"Akira is just a little shy." Shoko could remember finding the girl and being attacked by random objects. Akira had made a little corner in the school for herself and didn't expect anyone to find her. Much less be chosen for a pilot.

"She'll come around", she assured the young man. "I'm sure this party will help. It's not you, don't think that's the problem."

H-neun smiled and scratched a pup behind the ear. "No problem. I won't sweat it. We should probably finish this list you made for us, though", he reminded her.

* * *

Akira had been watching them. Since they had left her alone in the Valvrave she decided to do what was inevitable. She activated the initial start and with a shaking finger, accepted the terms of giving up her humanity. The interior was quickly becoming a comfort. She was alone and could watch the world just as she did in her room. She watched the halls of the school.

Shoko was planning a party. As nice as the girl seemed, Akira wasn't sure if she could handle anything like that. She bit her lip. The first person outside of her brother to be nice to her was doing it all in vain.

"Sorry, Shoko."


	6. Akira's Debut

Everyone returned from their shopping around the same time and they were all about to enter the school and make their way to the hangar when they were stopped by the commander. The students saluted while the Dorssians continued in their relaxed state, not owing any salute to his man.

"At ease soldiers. What is all this?", he asked.

"It's for a party" Shoko explained. "I thought it would be a good idea to welcome our foreign guests properly."

He nodded, as if considering it, then spoke. "ARUS will be providing aid in the battles against Dorssia. PR wants the pilots to make an address to the people of JIOR and ARUS to announce our alliance."

"An address?", Haruto blinked. "Like a speech?"

Inuzuka grinned. "That's a great idea! If we put a face to the struggle, it'll be more relatable. The patriotic people will donate to us and we'll get more money."

"What struggle?", Saki muttered under her breath. While they'd only had one fight, the weapons the enemy had didn't compare to the might of the Valvraves. It seemed pretty one sided to her.

"Speeches are boring and stuffy. Can't we just make a post online about it?" Yamada could feel a yawn coming on just thinking about having to sit through one.

"I got it! We can live stream the party!", Shoko suggested. "It'll show everyone who the pilots are and what they stand for. And we get to welcome our new Dorssian friends!"

Ichijo considered it, then nodded at her. "That's a good way to do it. Proceed. We will set up a live feed that everyone can see." In the end, they were still teenagers. Parties and socializing was in their repertoire. At least he thought so, as an adult. "Have it set up in the gymnasium."

"The gym?", Shoko blinked. "B-but! Sir! I was hoping to have it in the hangar."

"In the hangar with our high guarded Valvraves in zero gravity? I'm going to have to deny that request."

"But!-"

"Denied."

"Sir!", Haruto spoke up. "If I may. We can adjust the gravity in the hangar. And at this point are the Valvraves really a secret? We won't be letting the enemy see their blueprints or anything, so is there...really any...harm?" His voice, which sounded strong at first when defending Shoko's idea grew softer under the hard gaze of his commander.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Just knowing what the weapons look like won't make Dorssia any more prepared for what we have. Proceed." With that, he turned on his heels and walked off.

Permission granted, they all went off to the hangar. Shoko broke off and made sure there was steady gravity in the hangar. With the mechs properly supported in their holdings, the new weight didn't damage them and everyone was free to set up.

"Why are we even participating?", A-drei asked as he hung up some streamers.

"I was able to get an idea of the layout of this module from shopping", L-elf answered, doing the same. "From here, we can look at their robots as much as we please." Despite becoming allies, he knew the chances of them learning the secrets of the Valvraves so early were slim to none. "If this is being broadcast, we can send a message to the people of Dorssia."

There were many back in their homeland that opposed the militaristic rule and longed for the return of the royal family. An underground faction of royalists had been making plans for such a time. Highly trained operatives working alongside JIOR would provide the perfect opportunity. If L-elf, a top student from Karlstein, spoke out against the current government, the seeds of rebellion would be sown.

Shoko looked up to the Valvrave that Akira was the pilot of. She waved up from the ground. "The party's about to start! Why don't you come on down?"

Akira trembled in her metal cocoon, wanting so much to just get out and join them. But a bigger part of her didn't. Even so, she was able to gather the nerve to turn on her communicator and speak to them all with a barrier.

"I-I'm sorry, Shoko-can." Akira bit her lip. "I can't. I can't come out. I'm sorry."

"She sounds anxious", H-neun murmured to himself. It was the first time he, and most of them had heard her voice.

Q-vier was already eating and chewed as he looked up to her un-moving mech. "If she won't come out, we should just get started. Can't waste food. She'll come out when she sees how much fun we're havin."

"We can't start without her!", Shoko scolded. This party was more for Akira than anyone else but she just couldn't admit that yet.

Yamada scratched his head. "Yeesh, women, am I right?", he looked to X-eins who didn't return the sentiment.

"Don't lump me in with them", Saki crossed her arms, taking offense.

A-drei scoffed. "You're worse than the both of them, don't get too arrogant."

She turned to him and an argument was about to ensue when an alarm sounded through the hangar. A voice came on the intercom system. "Attention. Enemy spotted. All personnel to their stations. All pilots prepare to launch."

Haruto and the other pilots moved quickly, the Dorssians following behind. Shoko made her way to her spot on the bridge. L-elf and the others made a case for launching out with the pilots in some sort of spacecraft.

"You've given us information and I appreciate that. But I still cannot trust you on the battlefield. The answer is no."

A-drei was about to go on a tirade when Inuzuka's voice sounded in the bridge. "Commander. We're all ready to go."

"_All _of you?", he asked, referring to Akira. Even if she was seated, he doubted her commitment to the fight.

"Who cares?", you could practically hear Saki roll her eyes. "One of us is enough to get the job done. Having us all suit up is unnecessary."

"Rukino-san...", Haruto was prepared to come back with something when the lights went down in the bridge.

"What?"

"Our power!"

"Our power has been shut down?"

"What about the Valvraves?"

"I don't know!"

There was a panic for a moment before Ichijo felt around and slammed a fist into the wall, silencing them. Inuzuka called out. "Hello? I can still hear you guys. There's a bunch of static but comms are still up."

"What are we supposed to do? We can't manually launch if we're still in our stirrups. The bay doors are still closed", Saki complained.

L-elf's eyes narrowed. "This is the work of one of our crafts. It must be a jammer attached to the module. If you can get rid of it, we'll regain power."

Saki huffed. "I just said it's impossib-"

"I can do it", a trembling voice answered.

"Akira-chan?", Shoko called.

"The Valvraves still have power. I can open the doors and launch myself. And remove the jammer."

"You can really do that?", Haruto asked in an astonished voice.

"Akira-chan is really great with computers!", Shoko praised.

"Then proceed", Ichijo ordered. "Renbokoji, complete your objective. The moment you do, I want to rest of you to launch and scout the surrounding area for any other enemies." There was probably a mothership from which the jammer came from, but the bridge couldn't see it and the other pilots were helpless anyway.

"R-roger", Akira said and began typing away in her seat. The bay doors opened and she released herself from the holdings, launching out. The food that was left in the hangar was sucked out with her. Akira got familiar with her immediate surroundings and scanned the module, looking for anything out of place. Just as L-elf said, there was something messing with the power.

She found the culprit and the all-telling insignia of Dorssia painted upon it. Looking at what her Valvrave had to offer, Akira discovered the weapon she needed and activated it.

"Humming...bird...?"

Raising it above her head, she landed a strike against the jammer. From just that touch she was able to see the details of it. It was unmanned and being remotely controlled, which meant there was in fact a larger enemy close by.

"Power has been restored!", she heard Shoko say. "Good job Akira!"

Akira smiled, then looked back to the jammer. She removed it from the module and ripped it apart, allowing the remains to float away. It was harmless now. The other Valvraves launched and made contact with the Dorssian ship that lied in wait on the other side of the module.

"Thanks for releasing our shackles. We'll handle it from here", Saki said haughtily.

"Yeah!", Yamada nearly roared. "Now we can show those assholes what we can do!"

_'My job isn't done yet.' _Akira still had more she could do. She couldn't leave it all to them. She followed them into battle, using her Humming Bird and eliminating enemies from the inside.

When it was over, they returned to the hangar and Akira took a deep breath. Zero gravity had been restored and Shoko floated up to meet her. "You did great! You were so great!"

"Thank you", Haruto floated beside her with a soft smile. "Without you, we would have been in a pinch."

Before she knew it, Akira was being showered with praise and smiling faces. It was a little overwhelming. She still couldn't leave her robot. Despite that, she felt warm and smiled to herself.

"I did it."


End file.
